The Return
by jandsman
Summary: Aang and Katara go on a trip that only Aang knows what they are going to do and Katara is really wondering what they are doing and where are they doing. Possibly a 2 shot but nothing is for sure yet
1. The Return

This is a one shot with Aang and Katara

**This is a one shot with Aang and Katara this is 3 weeks after the war ended **

Katara is in the crystal cave and she sees Aang and her mom in front and they both smiled but then Aang got shot in the back with lighting and her mom was shot with fire at her mom, Katara wakes up and starts sobbing then she gets up and walks down the hall to Aang room then knocks on his door "Aang can I come in" Katara whispers trying to stop crying

"Yeah come on in" Aang said sitting up "What is the matter" Aang said as she opened the door and he saw she was crying

"I keep on having these were you and my mother dies right before my eyes and I can't doing anything to stop it" Katara said crying in his shoulder

"How long have you been having these dreams" Aang said hugging her

"Since the war ended" Katara said

"Go get dressed" Aang said

"Why" Katara said looking confused

"I can't tell you here" Aang said grabbing some paper and pen writing down a note "Oh and we may be gone a while so bring lots of food" Aang said

Later after they got dressed and supplies

"You go on Appa I will be there in a second" Aang said leaving a note on the counter of the tea shop "Ok let's go" Aang said as he jumped on Appa "Yip Yip" Aang said as Appa started to fly

"So where are we going Aang" Katara said coming closer to him

"Sorry I can't tell you" Aang said

"Come on I can make it worth your wild" Katara said getting closer about to kiss him but then put her finger over his lips

"Ok fine we're are going to the North Pole" Aang said getting ready to kiss her then crawling back on the saddle on Appa "Hey I though you were going to kiss me" Aang said confusedly

"Maybe later I'm tired" Katara said getting a pillow and a blanket "But I will give you something to think about me" Katara said blowing a kiss towards him

Meanwhile at Iroh Tea Shop

"What!!" Sokka screamed reading the letter

"What is the matter" Suki said putting her arm around Sokka

"Katara and Aang left to the Northern Water Tribe" Sokka said

"They will be ok" Suki said

"I know that it just I wanted a present from" Sokka said then Toph earth bended him off his feet

"That for being a knuckle head" Toph said

Later Aang and Katara arriving at the Northern Water Tribe Aang and Katara say hi to everyone

"Hello Avatar and Katara " The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe said

"Hello how are you" Katara said shaking his hand

"I'm doing well but may I ask why you have come here" The Chief Said

"Let me whisper it to you" Aang said covering his mouth whispering into his ear

"Oh I see follow me" The Chief said them to the spiritual field with the two fish

"Can you leave us please" Aang said then the Chief left

"Why are we here" Katara said as Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of the two fish

"Katara sit down and mediate with me and hold my hand" Aang said

"Why are we doing all of this" Katara said confused

"Because we're going to enter the spirit world" Aang said closing his eyes "Now focus and what ever you do don't let go of my hand until we get there" Aang said

"How do you know this will work" Katara said

"If Sokka got in the spirit world you can" Aang said then they both closed there eyes for a couple minutes then Aang started to glow and suddenly He and Katara were in the spirit world

"Were here, I can't believe this it's incredible" Katara said

"What ever you do don't wander off" Aang said then a dragon started to come down with Avatar Roku "Here is are ride" Aang said jumping on the dragon pulling her up "Thanks Avatar Roku" Aang said

"You mean this is Avatar Roku, it's an honor to meet you" Katara said

"Thank you but we should stay at the task, here it's" Avatar Roku said as millions of people were walking around talking and playing "There is the person we're looking to meet now" Roku said pointing at someone but Katara couldn't tell who it was with so many people around this person the dragon lands on the ground next to the person and Katara eyes winding as she sees her mother and then she runs into her mothers arms and hugs her

"Mom this is the greatest day in my life" Katara said hugging her mom as Aang whispered something to Avatar Roku and he disappeared

"Katara you look great" Katara mom said

"You too" Katara said then looked at Aang "Mom this Aang and Aang this my mom" Katara said happily

"Nice to meet you …." Aang said trying to think what to call her

"Oh it's Kya" Kya said

"Nice to meet you Kya" Aang said shaking her hand

"So you're the Avatar, it's very nice to meet you" Kya said

"Yeah, very nice so should we sit down some where and talk maybe" Aang said

"That would be nice but where would we sit down" Katara said looking at all these people around

"Follow me" Kya said as she walked them to a local tea shop then Katara told her mom all about journeys while she was not there and how much she has learned and how everyone is

"I wish you could have seen me" Katara said so happily

"I'm not sure I can say the same if I was alive and I lost you I don't know what I would have done" Kya said

"That is how I felt when you left" Katara said looking down not trying to cry but then Aang put his arm on her shoulder

"It's ok he whispered" Aang whispered

"Mom I missed you so much" Katara said jumping out of Aang shoulder and going into her mom's shoulder and started crying

"It's ok Katara" Kya said bringing her head up "Katara I will always love you no matter if I'm not here with you on earth I will always be here" Kya said pointing to Katara heart

"I will always love you to mom" Katara said as she stopped crying and going back into her chair "I need to tell you two things" Katara said

"What is it?" Kya said with a smile looking at her daughter

"I have some unenviable bending powers I can bend people blood so I can control how they move" Katara said "What should I do with his power" Katara said

"You should never ever use it unless it's a life or death situation where you or some one you close to could die" Kya said

"Thanks I need to here that from you and I saw the man who killed you and I didn't kill him" Katara said looking sad

"Katara I'm very proud I would never want you to kill anyone" Kya said as Aang got a smile on his face

"But mom he killed you I should kill him" Katara said getting angrily jumping out of her chair

"Katara I never want you to think that if you killed him you would be no better then he is" Kya said

"But Mom" Katara said but was interrupted by her mother

"Katara you need to look at me and listen" Kya said then Katara sat down and looked at her and listened "I have been here for three years and I have learned that revenge is not worth it I have met thousands of people who died because of revenge I don't want you ever to get involved in it ok" Kya said looking seriously

"Ok mom" Katara said

"Well it looks like you two have to go" Kya said as she saw Roku on a Dragon outside

"I love you mom" Katara said as she hugged her

"I love you too Katara" Kya said

"I promise I will be back some day" Katara said

"Oh and Aang I you better take care of your girlfriend" Kya said winking at Aang

"I will" Aang said holding Katara hand

After they leave the spirit world

"So how was…" Aang said then was interrupted by Katara kissing him for about 3 minutes without stopping "Well I guess you liked the trip" Aang said falling down to the ground

"Thanks Aang, I love you" Katara said hugging him

"Katara I promise one day you will be able to talk to her again maybe on a special occasion like your wedding" Aang said as Katara got a grin on her face then she kissed him on his cheek and he blushed

"If I can stay with you for the whole time until we can see her again I think I can wait a while" Katara said hugging him one more time

**The End **

**Sorry about not knowing who name the Chief of the Water Tribe is and don't flame**


	2. Author Notes Plz read

Author Notes

**Author Notes **

Do you guys think I should make another chapter because I had and idea but it not too detailed yet so if you guys want to have another chapter of this story please write a review saying "Yes or No"


End file.
